Love, Incarnate
by Iove-ls-Strength
Summary: An alternate take on Emma's wedding: the Not-So-Evil-Anymore Queen crashes it with a humiliating announcement, and drama ensues. It's from Regina's POV because I love pain and being in pain :) and it's canon-compliant up to 6x20, except the Black Fairy doesn't try to ruin everything lol


"Oh Emma, you are _so beautiful!_ " Snow squealed.

An aura of pure joy radiated from the mother of the bride-to-be. She had been rushing around all day, getting last minute details into place; but when she wasn't screaming about flower placements, she was popping her head in every five minutes to tell Emma how _proud_ she was of her.

Regina gritted her teeth.

 _I could just... whip up another sleeping curse,_ she mused to herself. _Is it too late to embrace the darkness?_

Stepping into the room with a smile plastered on, she caught Emma's eye over Snow's head and suppressed a chuckle at her exasperated look.

"Uh, Snow," Regina spoke up, "Small emergency-Grumpy found the _alcohol_ stash."

Snow White's expression took on the darkest shade of danger Regina had ever seen her wear.

"So help me, that man will _not_ disrupt _another_ wedding…"

Her voice faded as she charged out of the room, leaving Regina to face Emma alone.

Regina almost felt bad for dismissing Snow, because Emma _was_ beautiful, and she deserved to hear it. Even if her dress was nothing like what Regina would've imagined for her. It was an expensive white gown, more ostentatious even than some of her own regal attire. Designed with lace and florals and gems and a skirt that billowed and flowed with each movement... golden hair tied up in braids and white roses.

She wondered if, somewhere, Aphrodite herself fumed with jealousy.

"Thank you," Emma whispered to her conspirator, bringing Regina back to reality.

She grinned (and it didn't feel forced this time). "Well, I thought you could use a break from _that_."

Regina stepped forward absentmindedly to readjust a stray ribbon on Emma's dress.

"She was right, of course... You do look beautiful."

Regina looked up to see Emma's face softening in the most vulnerable way, and… the desire to kiss her was nearly overwhelming.

Not quite as overwhelming as the urge to smack her head against a wall, though. It was far past time to let go of these delusions.

"You know, this might be the first time I'm not tempted to rip the damned thing off," Emma confessed with a nervous chuckle, gesturing to her dress. "Maybe I could still get married in my leather jacket..."

Regina squinted at her quizzically-for more than one reason. But all she said was, "Snow's not as opposed to torture as you might think, dear."

"Good point," she laughed. "It's all for her, anyway."

Her eyebrows pinched up then, like she was thinking hard about their conversation. Regina was about to throw caution to the wind and ask if all this was _really_ what she wanted, when Emma mumbled unexpectedly, "you look beautiful, too, you know."

So instead Regina just kind of stood there like an idiot.

Then David burst through the door with a wide smile, yelling "it's time!" and they were hurried down the hallway to where the rest of the wedding party was waiting, and everything just started to feel like a blur.

* * *

Mendelssohn's Wedding March began its echo through the stone halls of the church, and the crowd (seemingly filled with all of Storybrooke) stood on cue. The color theme Snow had put together was simple-white _everything_. Candles, flowers, fairy lights, strings of jewels. The only splash of color was the red carpet, rolled out from the stage to the door. Everyone looked there now, anticipating the long-awaited entrance of the town's most beloved bride-everyone except Regina.

Because she refused to entertain the possibility of the door not opening at all, and feeling crushed when it did. Worse still, she refused to stand on stage, watching as Emma walked toward them, and inevitably imagine Emma as _her_ bride instead of _his_.

So Regina did the only emotionally productive thing she could think of in that moment-she looked to Hook.

He was quite handsome in a black suit and tie; and clean-shaven for once in his life. Truthfully, he looked like how she felt-ready to retch. But Regina knew the second Emma stepped through the doors, because Hook's shaky smile slowly grew to light up his whole face.

And when his eyes began to shine with tears, that's when Regina knew.

Today was the day she had to let Emma go.

She knew she was marrying a man who was, if not quite good enough for her, at least utterly in love with her. She'd suffer this heartache a thousand times over if it meant Emma would get to experience her happy ending. _God knows_ she deserved it.

Not that Regina had ever dared hope that the _savior's_ happy ending might be with, well, her.

That'd be absurd.

She steadied herself and at last turned her gaze to the bride and her father walking with her. Regina sucked in a breath when Emma glanced up at her, green eyes anxious and contemplative.

She tried her best to put on a warm, reassuring smile, ignoring the way her heart broke with every passing second as Emma relaxed and returned the gesture. Despite herself, Regina savored the moment, knowing it would be the last time she looked into the eyes of Emma Swan.

Because the next time it happened… she'd have a different last name, wouldn't she?

The music waned softly and Emma climbed the few steps up to the stage where Hook was waiting to take her hands in his, and there was so much affection in the touch that Regina had to look away to stop herself from screaming.

The officiator began his speech but she heard nothing beyond the thunderous pulse in her ears. She looked out at the crowd and saw the Charmings beaming up at their daughter; friends here and there with small smiles on their faces; everyone so painfully _happy_. Yet the one smile that hurt the most was… Henry's.

He was glad for his mother. As he should be.

Regina couldn't stop herself from wondering now if trying to build her own happy ending had always been a lost cause. If she would just end up getting pushed aside, left out of their new little family. It wouldn't come as a surprise-she _knows_ villains don't get happy endings. But it was Emma, _damn her_ , who made her want to have hope.

"...If anyone has a just cause for why this couple should not be joined in marriage, speak now, or forever hold your peace."

Regina's view of the room began to blur from unshed tears.

"The groom may now take his vows."

Hook stepped up to the microphone. He cleared his throat awkwardly over the crackling speakers.

"Emma," he began. "I promise to always-"

No one saw what happened next coming.

The double doors at the end of the hall abruptly crashed open, eliciting a collective gasp from the audience.

"- _bloody hell._ "

Regina thought she might faint. The Evil Queen, in all her terrifying glory, strode into the wedding hall and released a sweeping blast of magic that lit most of the decor on fire. She grinned wickedly as the crowd screamed and ash drifted down from the rafters.

"Sorry I'm _late."_

* * *

"What the hell?!" Emma demanded, almost comically as if she were more confused than frightened.

Regina sprung into action-because she wasn't feel _relieved_ that the biggest day of her best friend's life had just been ruined, of course not-and ignited a fireball as Snow and Charming ran to her aid. The three of them stood protectively around the bride and groom on stage, ready for just about anything as the Queen approached them.

"What in God's name are you _doing_ here?" Regina shouted furiously, silencing the crowd. She should be in Emma's wish realm, looking for a fresh start… not _here_ , ruining everyone else's.

"What am _I_ doing here?" the Queen mocked dramatically. "What are _you_ doing, Regina?"

Her smirk dissolved into disgust as everyone on stage stared back at her with blank expressions.

"Were you really going to stand by and allow this tragedy to happen?"

Regina's jaw dropped open in bewilderment, at a loss for words. Hundreds of eyes were on her now and she had the sinking feeling that she knew _exactly_ why her other half was here.

Why she had _crossed realms_ to theatrically interrupt this moment.

"After all the years I was forced to tolerate your pathetic... _pining_ for this woman," the Queen continued, and _yep_ , there it was, "I refuse to stand by and watch you destroy each other's happiness!"

Regina felt her cheeks burning hot with humiliation and panic and the room may have started to spin a little. Murmurs filled the hall.

"...That's ridiculous," she argued weakly. Of all the ways she imagined confessing her feelings to Emma Swan… getting outed _at her wedding_ in front of all of Storybrooke had to be last on the list. This had to be a dream.

"Regina?"

It was Emma's voice behind her, small and uncertain. She closed her eyes. Tasted blood.

"What is she... talking about?"

Regina cast Emma a brief chagrined glance, wordlessly begging for mercy.

The Queen watched the exchange with interest; and for the first time, her smile turned genuine.

"You once helped me find my happy ending, Regina. I'm simply returning the favor."

She winked- _winked-_ -at Emma and, with a twirl of her wrist, disappeared in a cloud of purple smoke.

The crowd erupted into anarchy… and Regina blacked out.

* * *

She awoke to the sensation of warm morning light caressing her skin.

Her eyelids fluttered, and that's when the memories crept up on her... invading her peaceful oblivion like a cold, dreaded nightmare. But it was all far too vivid to have been a dream. Her world spinning into chaos, the shocked looks on everyone's faces-on Emma's face. Then the floor swinging up at her.

Feeling a wave of anxiety, she sat up abruptly and realized… she was in the Charmings' bed.

Wearing Snow's _bunny rabbit_ pajamas.

Regina glanced around, taking in her surroundings with growing horror until her eyes landed on a familiar blonde.

The place was empty except for Emma, sprawled in a chair in the corner, fast asleep.

She was touched by the gesture, that Emma would look after her after everything that happened. On the other hand, maybe she was waiting for Regina to wake up so she could wring her neck.

The reality of her situation slowly began to set in and Regina's head reeled. She didn't even know if the wedding had gone through or not, but it didn't matter now-she just had to get out of here. She had to prepare herself, to come up with _some_ excuse, before she lost everything and everyone, she had to-

"R'gina?" a sleepy voice asked, stilling her panic.

 _Dammit. Damn it all._

Regina quickly thought over her options. Teleport out? Fake amnesia? Worth a shot, maybe.

"Oh my god," Emma swore, jumping up from her chair. "You're awake! You're okay-" She paused, her voice softening. " _Are_ you okay?"

Regina could only look back at her dumbly, partly because of her surprising concern, and partly because, the ring… it was still on her finger.

But there was no wedding band.

"Regina?"

"Yes, sorry. I'm… still recovering," she assured her, glaring at the floor.

"Do you need anything? Water, breakfast-"

"I'm fine," she said. And really she didn't mean for it to sound so cutting. But the very last thing she had ever wanted from Emma was her _pity_.

There was an awkward beat.

"Right."

Regina sighed and rose from the bed to stand across from her, finally meeting her gaze with some effort. Her stomach dropped a little when she noticed how frayed and exhausted Emma looked.

Regina was tired, too. Of everything.

"So, what happens now?" she asked wryly, crossing her arms. Sarcasm had always been her first line of defense. "I try to convince you that my evil half lost her mind?"

Emma started at the direct turn of conversation. She rubbed her neck uncomfortably, the ring glinting on her finger.

"Maybe we can skip to the part where we pretend everything's fine," Regina offered.

"It will be," Emma said immediately. Defiantly.

"No... it won't."

They locked eyes, at a stalemate. Regina, on the edge of losing it despite her calm exterior, couldn't stop her next words from coming out-abrasive and desperate and thoughtlessly vulnerable.

"Do you really believe he's your true love?"

Emma gaped, her expression revealing her childlike fear at the question.

"Just because we haven't had the _kiss_ doesn't mean-"

"It's not about a kiss!"

Her exclamation echoed throughout the small loft, which suddenly felt suffocating. Regina didn't know how she could make her understand this. Make her _see_ what she sees.

"True love," Regina murmured in reverence, "real, selfless, unconditional love... it's _magic_."

She took a step forward and grasped Emma's right hand, trying to emphasize the sincerity in her words.

"You deserve that, Emma. Please don't settle for less."

Emma dropped her eyes and remained quiet. Regina thought maybe she had a crossed a line, but then she looked up, eyes glowing with some unresolved emotion, her hand shaking in Regina's own.

"Regina… is it true?" Emma just barely whispered. "Do you love me?"

Regina's heart stopped beating.

Her anxious gaze flicked away from Emma's, completely breathless.

 _No._

That's all she had to say.

Just one word and everything could return to the way it was. Not easy, not the same, but… bearable.

Regina thought back to the day they met-how she had loathed her, this passionate, unrelenting woman, a force of nature who refused to put up with any of her bullshit. How they had learned to compromise, for Henry. And then, over the years, how they stopped compromising and started to _harmonize._ Together, they learned what it meant to be a part of a family. They experienced it all-the sacrifices, the lowest sorrows, the highest joys.

She thought of how the savior, destined to destroy her life, ultimately ended up resurrecting it.

And now this same woman was standing in front of her, looking at her like the universe hung on her answer, and her beauty was blinding, celestial even; and Regina thought that lying to the savior now might be the most vile heresy she could ever commit in her life.

So she answered her, trying and failing to hold back tears.

"Of course," she said. "Of _course_ I love you."

And instead of feeling her world shatter apart, she felt Emma Swan's strong arms wrapping around her, holding her close. Regina could only weep against her neck.

"It's okay," she whispered. "It's okay."

Regina shook her head as they clung to each other, sunlight from the window cascading over them. Emma ran her hand comfortingly along her back.

"You think that, somehow, I deserve happiness and you don't. But you do, Regina. More than anyone I know."

"I don't understand..."

Emma half-laughed, half-sobbed and brushed her cheek against Regina's intimately. She took one hand from her waist, bringing it up to caress her face. A thousand volts rushed through Regina's body when she finally realized what Emma was trying to do.

Magic, uncontrollable, blazed through her veins and crackled in the air. Lights flickered all around them, light bulbs bursting, though neither woman took notice.

Emma pressed her forehead to Regina's, noses brushing as soft lips ghosted over her own. Just enough to feel their trembling.

Regina lifted her hands to graze the other woman's jaw.

"Emma…" she breathed, awestruck.

Emma thread her fingers through Regina's hair and captured her lips in the most gentle, worshipful, all-consuming devotion she could possibly convey. Like she was drowning and coming up for air; or blind, and seeing the sunrise for the first time. The kiss was laced with six years worth of pain, fighting, heartache, hope, and love. Every touch, every taste painted new worlds within them, until their balance of light and dark, yin and yang, blended together in some ethereal harmony.

And for just a moment, time slowed to a stop. Regina knew it was the rush of True Love-but no, she thought, something more than that cliche.

This was love, incarnate.

* * *

(Bonus Ending, because you all deserve it)

Emma pressed a kiss to Regina's hand as they strolled up the walkway of 108 Mifflin, the same place where they first met each other all those years ago. Regina couldn't help but smile. If someone had told her then that she would end up falling irrevocably in love with the daughter of her sworn enemies… well, she would've laughed in their face.

Happy endings aren't always what we think they will be.

"So, I'll talk to Killian before the party tonight," Emma said as she turned to face Regina, a shy smile lighting her face. "Regina Mills, would you do me the honor of accompanying me... as my date?"

Regina cocked an eyebrow, ignoring her fluttering heart. "You don't want to take some time to... process all of this? Or let our _family_ process…"

Regina's concerns died on her lips as Emma grasped her jaw and kissed her senseless.

When she opened her eyes again, Emma was gazing at her with something akin to reckless abandon.

"I know what I want," she said simply.

Regina's heart swelled, feeling shaky and indestructible all at once. She ran one hand possessively through Emma's locks of gold, trailing fingers down her neck, down her collar and the buttons on her blouse, where they came to rest just above her belt buckle. She pressed her palm there, noticing the way Emma's eyes dilated.

The blonde pulled Regina closer and leaned in to kiss her again-languidly, this time, more sensual. It drove her crazy. A wave of heat coursed through her body.

There was just... one small problem.

"Emma," she murmured against her lips, "break it off with the pirate-"

She nodded as Regina trailed her mouth up to Emma's ear. Breath hot, voice ragged.

"Then, for the love of God- _take me to bed_."


End file.
